The Forgotten Story
by Deo Cairde
Summary: We never hear about the twenty-fifth Hunger Games, and yet it's a Quarter Quell. Nobody seems to know why that is. The reason is one that nobody wants to think about, in the Capitol or the districts: it was the Quell in which the first Mockingjay was born. The reason, 50 years later, the Capitol did everything in their power to destroy the second. HIATUS (No current 1st chapter)


**Cinnamon: Hello! This is a update for all stories currently being worked on under me, or as a joint story i am personally involved with. If You are seeing this, then yay1 This means I've chosen to start up writing again.**

 **Nutmeg: All who have read her stories by now should know I've never written a story on this account.. Though I have used other sites to write stories and fanfiction… Anyways! Here Cinnamon will be answering your most likely many questions! If you have anymore than what has been posted, please direct them into a comment or a PM. We will be sure to update with chapter with new news or answers as they arrive.**

 **Cinnamon:: Exactly. Thank you Nutmeg. I know we can't get everyone's questions on here, but I hope we answer some with this first chapter update. If you want to make sure you don't miss any, and are excited to know when this story will be updated, make sure to favorite and follow the story and us! To know the status of the story and it's progress, look for the title's name under the underlined status's and read the description for whats going on for that particular story. Some stories may be under more than one status, so don't worry if you see it more than once.**

* * *

 **HIATUS**

 _ **The Forgotten Story:** No current first chapter. It is being worked on, trust me. Me and my fellow writer (who is working with me on this shared project) are just really busyand I need to complete my other stories before we put this up. I am truly sorry.  
_

 _ ** **To agori pou pethae:****_ _This story was originally supposed to stay a 1-shot. Due to people asking me to continue, I am planning on it, but I need some time to write a few chapters, along with finishing._

 ** **UNDER ADOTION****

 _ **A Angel Falling:** An author named K1a is adopting this story. Once the first chapter has been posted on their account, the story will officially be adopted. I'll, though, be keeping the story up on my account with the words_ **discontinued** _and_ **adopted** _so people know I don't hold any more rights than the chapters posted on my own account. There is also changed going to be happening to the story. Some major and some of the major things include a plot change. the main plot will basically stay the same, but there will be a lot of changes, since K1a is now taking charge. I couldn't get my vision across when I started this story at 14. Now that I'm older, I just can't... find the will to keep writing this. I'd end up burning myself out before hand and you beautiful people would end up getting a bad story. I'm also, with the permission of K1a, am keeping this story up so I can give you lovelies updates on this story. So... So worries, you will know whats going on without being left in the dark._

 _ **What Happened To Us?:** This story is something Milkyway/Koinu has found she can't keep writing. She tried, honestly. She just couldn't keep it and would have deleted it without persuasion from me, Cinnamon. Now, it is under adoption, so PM us to talk about adopting it.  
_

 **UNDER REVISION**  


 _ **I'll See You Soon:** Yes, I know this story is complete, but I'm not happy with how I made it turn out, so I want to do a full sweep edit and change stuff.  
_

 _ ** **La notte e Cielo:****_ _This story is not complete, but under revision due to many mess ups from my past self. That, and I want to make more things clear and less jumbled up, since my mind was in a twisted place when writing this so I couldn't really put what I wanted down while making sense.  
_

 _ ** ** **The Scarred Trilogy: Mind:******_ _This story is not complete, but under revision due to many mess ups from my past self. That, and I want to make more things clear and less jumbled up, since my mind was in a twisted place when writing this so I couldn't really put what I wanted down while making sense._

 _ ** **To agori pou pethae:****_ _This story was originally supposed to stay a 1-shot. Due to people asking me to continu, I am planning on it, but I need some time to write a few chapters, along with finishing_

* * *

 **Cinnamon: Here I will answer any questions you loves have for me or any of the others. See you guys soon!  
**


End file.
